kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xion4ever
Woops I think you should know I don't know if you heard or not but SSC left the wiki and aparently he will not be back so soon (unless he stop by to lurk). You may want to look at this. 17:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I saw that, thanks, Redeemer.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You are welcome. 00:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Xehanort's Heartless talk bubble Enjoy, any questions just ask!}} Tabbing Please use the full code when making tabboxes, as it prevents most of the distension that can appear on some browsers: Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 19:52, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I'll be sure to remember that from now on!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 02:27, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Umm. I'm a new member. I've been reading this wiki for awhile. But, I just now got an account. I was wondering if you could make me a talkbubble thing? One using Master Xehanort? I would like the main colour to be grey, and the other colour to be red. I have no idea how things work around here at all. So, I'm sorry if my request is annoying or noobish. You seem like the person to ask for this sort of thing.Rossello 01:07, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll gladly make the talkbubble. Expect a response from me very soon. Oh and YOUR NOT ANNOYING/NOOBISH! Any questions just ask! ^^--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 02:27, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ReCom images I'd kind of prefer if the ReCom images were more high quality than they are now before we get rid of the CoM images. Is there any way to obtain better screenshots, and clean them better, and name them correctly?Glorious CHAOS! 01:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we could obtain better screenshots, I've searched to no avail. ENX, however, found a person who uploaded two screenshots- one containing all the ReCoM cards for Sora, the other with all of Riku's. ENX is just cropping the images out from those screenshots and uploading them to the wiki. Cleaning them better could be possible for someone using GIMP/Photoshop, I can't help out there since I only have paint (which shouldn't be used to clean up images). Naming them correctly would be an admins job. You could either move the image title to the correct name, or delete the incorrect title and re-upload under the correct name.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) HELLO! Thought so Linkages Alright, thanks for the help. The Yoshiman 97 02:04, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome, thanks for your help.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 02:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC Thanks Thanks for the warm welcoming ^^ i'll try to stay out of trouble ;D Princess Jasmine 03:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a plan; any questions just ask! Also, heres a few things you should know (and follow): First, please turn off the Rich Text Editor (RTE). The RTE is a annoying pest while editing, as it causes blank spaces and adds extra coding to an article. This means that another user must go back and fix the edit. To turn it off: Look at the top of the page here and click on More. From there select My Preferences, then select Editing. Once there uncheck the box that says Enable Rich Text Editor; be sure to save the change! Secondly, please keep all chat not pertaining to editing the wiki or inviting users to the IRC channel here. The IRC channel is the wiki's main form of socailizing and keeps the RC (recent changes) free from User talk page clutter. Before you join the IRC channel its best to look over this; its a list of rules, channel Ops, etc. To join the IRC channel: Use the link I provided previously, once there type in your username in the username box. Type in #wikia-kingdomhearts as the channel, hit enter and there you go! I know this seems overwhelming, but its worth it!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 04:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) the weapons Thanks URGENT! Message from Khfreak Hey!! :-) I was wondering, could you help me make an Axel or Xion talk bubble?? Thanks!Khfreak 23:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, just tell me the colors and quote and I'll get right on it!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 23:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi, im new and i was hope you would make me a talk bubble, with like Vexen and the top color a darker yellow and the bottom half light pink? can you please do this? if so, thank you very much ~meleedragon What did I do? What did I do Xion? ZTG Join the IRC only instead of joining #wikia-kingdomhearts, join #talk9--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:24, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, sorry but I'm new. How do I get what I need for the cover art? I got it from gamestop.com if it helps. LANXX15 23:55, March 18, 2010 (UTC) You "confirm" your source by providing a link to the website you found the image. Any questions just ask.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:02, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... but Thanks... but that link is broken. Would you mind fixing it? -- 00:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :D -- 00:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! ^^--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC)